1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to flashlights and more specifically it relates to an illumination device for a purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous flashlights have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be small battery operated portable hand held light sources. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.